This invention generally relates to wireless speaker systems; and, more particularly, it relates to a 900 MHz Wireless Speaker System.
Traditional wireless speaker systems have problems associated with tuning systems that cause drift, and are not truly wireless in that they use hardwired AC power sources to drive speakers in the system. Further, prior art speaker systems have the drawback of using fixed frequency downconverters. Hence, there exists a need for a wireless speaker system that eliminates or reduces the problems in the prior art speaker systems and does not utilize fixed frequency downconverters. Exemplary speaker systems having the drawbacks described above are illustrated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,272,525 and 5,410,735. It is an object of the present invention to solve the problems in the art.